Want to know why I'm King?
by ArtandScienceAddict
Summary: Hichigo's adventure to understanding why his king...is king.
1. Pilot

**Otaku: Here's a fanfic for no name.**

**Ogichi: Why me? Is it because of my attitude?**

**Otaku: Yep. Your attitude is like a mischevious child in my ears. God I feel old. 3**

**Ogichi: I thought only Kubo can call me tha.**

**Otaku: I'm practically a demigod in this case. Since you're one of Kubo's children so I being a demigod while he is god of his work, I can do at most, fanart and fanfiction.**

**Ogichi: Makes sense.**

**Otaku: Also, I'm trying to grasp your character as well as the others. Sorry if I caused OOCness.**

* * *

><p>I sit down on a skyscraper, watching the beam of light hit my lavendar eyes and reflecting the water Zangetsu and I live under. I was tired from my daily training, which I don't know why I still train. What benefit do I get? Oh yeah, nothing. I'm this strong but I never once had the opportunity to fight without boundaries. Sure I took control when fighting that emospada. But, that's because King was close to death and I prefer living thank you very much. Out of those opportunities I had, why didn't I stay in control? It's official. I'm a dumbass! Now I have to suffer having my lust for blood and killing decay each day, each hour, each minute, each second. I put my right hand over my forehead, my left on my chest. What's happening to me? Why am I concerned like school kid wondering if the exam score is good or bad? Also, why is my chest hurting so badly? I feel like I'm getting stung by needles like those acupu-whatver it's called. "You okay, hollow?"<p>

Yep. Hollow's my "name". Ah who am I kidding. Like I was given one anyway. I turned to the brown-haired man, wearing all black with a hood attatched to it. "Eh? I'm fine. Just taking a small break before going back to train."

"You're overdoing yourself, hollow. Why don't you power down and take a nap or something."

"I got nothin' better ta do, Tensa," I grunted.

"Hollo-"

"Don' 'Hollow' me! What else can I do in this underwater hell hole? I've got nothin' but training, training, shower, sleep, repeat!"

"Calm do-"

"Calm down my ass, Tensa!"

"You're overe-"

"Can it! What would a sword like yo-"

Next thing you know I was pinned to a wall, a hand placed around my mouth as I heard Zangetsu shout, "Will you shut up for a moment, hollow? Why do you always bitch about why things don't go your way? 'Why is baka king despite being weaker than me?' 'It's boring here!' 'Why is the innerworld bloody underwater, baka?' Here's your answer! There's more to being in charge than just being a fighting machine! Also, what would you do if you took over anyway? You'd get bored the moment you take over because you'll bitch about homework, teachers, shinigamis, EVERYTHING! Do you know what Ichigo goes through everyday? Tell me, hollow. Do YOU want to live like that? Even if you refuse and cause havoc, the shinigami will come and destroy all three because of what you tend to do. Did you even consider these when you thought about wanting to fight and take over? Oh wait, you're too busy bitching like a whiny brat who didn't get what he wanted!"

My eyes opened as wide as possible. I was so childish, I didn't even consider what he mentioned until now. I always saw what Ichigo did in the real world through his eyes. How did this get into my mind now? I'm such a dumbass! I saw Tensa calm down as he saw my expression and took his hand off my face. "You know it's true, hollow. I can see it in your face."

With that, I took leave and sonidoed away. I went to my room in my skyscraper and went to take a good wash. I set the tub ready with three-fourths of it being water. I powered down,took off my clothes and entered inside the warm water, my body completely submerged as I thought about what Zangetsu said. Maybe he's right. I shouldn't try taking control. I would hate to deal with all that when Tensa put it that way. Then, why should I train? If I'm going to be stuck in this underwater hell hole for my life, why train? Ngh. To top it all off, why is my chest aching? What's happening to me?

After thinking about it, I dried myself up and put on my polkadotted pajamas. I put my hat on and jumped on my bed, placing my left hand on my chest as I was forming myself into a ball. I felt something wet on my face. I placed my other hand over my eyes. Tears? What the hell am I crying for? Tears are for the weak. I really hate myself now. From a cold blooded beast, I became an emotional …I don't even…gah!

Days passed by. I even stopped training due to this pain. I only get up to take a shower or take a leak, then I plop back to bed, letting the day pass by while I suffer in hell. Started coughing my lungs out after a couple of days. After about a week or two, I started vomiting couple of times a day, explaining why I go to the restroom twice as much. Yeah, I know. What hollow pukes? I even cry myself to sleep every night cause I have no idea what's wrong with me. When will this pain of hell end?

Suddenly, I heard a door knock. "Yo hollow. You feeling okay? You've been quiet for a month now. Anyways, I'm coming inside. Zangetsu's here to apologize for something. "

Baka…This is just great. He's here and I'm not even at the condition to fight. I covered myself completely, leaving no trace of my albino skin to pop out from my navy blue blanket. I heard the door creak and felt some presence around the right side of my bed, turning the opposite way, still inside my blanket. "I apologize for my outburst, hollow," I heard Tensa say.

"I forgive you. But, that's not why I'm like this," I choked out, my throat being sore and all.

"Why are you hiding under the blanket, hollow?" I heard baka say, with a tone of curiosity. "You're going to make your breathing worse."

I hate it when he's right. "Isn't it obvious, baka? Why would I want you guys to see a cold bastard like me, feel pa-" I coughed uncontrollably for five times until I settled down. "Nevermind. Just leave me alone, baka. I'm already suffering as it is," I said, placing a hand over my chest.

"At least get some air, hollow," He said, yanking the top half of my blanket as I tried to keep the blanket on me. Eventually I gave in, letting the king see his enfeebled horse with his own eyes. Top top it off, he saw my pjs and the matching hat. I'm surprised he didn't laugh the moment he saw me. The two lifted my upper torso up from the bed, Zangetsu shocked when he felt my arm. "Ichigo! His arm! It's so…bony!"

Whatever that meant. "Tell me about it, Zangetsu. How did this happen, hollow?" Baka said, a serious tone in his voice.

I coughed a few times. " I don't know. I wish I did but I don't," I choked out. "I really want to die. I hate suffering like this," I said, hands on chest. "Specially in front of you, baka." I grabbed his kurosode, pulling him towards me eye-to-eye. "Kill me," I said, seeing his shocked face as I continued. "I can't take this anymore! I've had enough! I want the pain to be over! I can't hold it anymore, dammit!" I shouted, letting go of him, placing my right hand over my eyes and my left hand on the bed, keeping me up as water forms heavily in my eyes. The teardrops drip to the bed. I couldn't stop no matter how much I tried.

Then, I felt an warm embrace, my head over baka's shoulders. "I can't, hollow. You're a part of me and Zangetsu. No matter how much you want it, I can't do it and neither would Zangetsu. You saved me from death before and I can't kill someone who saved my life like that. That's just cruel."

"I feel so weak, I feel disgusted. I really hate what's happening to me."

"Don't. It's okay," he said, letting go, wiping the tears off my face. "Try to rest peacefully now. I'll try to get Urahara to help you out tomorrow afterschool, ok?"

"Why are you doin' tha?" I asked, eyes widened.

"Because you deserve help and I owe you one, hollow."

King and Zangetsu place me back down on the bed, putting the blanket over me. "Baka?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks. Sorry we couldn't battle like usual."

"Don't apologize, there's always next time, hollow."

"Yeah…" I coughed again.

"Get some rest now. See you tomorrow."

"Night…Ichigo."

"Night, hollow."

King left from my sight. "Zangetsu?"

"Hmm?"

"Can ya sleep here in this room?"

"Sure. No problem," he said, poofing up a sleeping bag next to my bed, going inside it. Didn't see that coming. No fangirls. I wasn't thinking about him sleeping next to my bed. "Night, hollow."

"Night, Zangetsu."

My chest stopped hurting a bit as I placed a smile on my face. It wasn't an evil smile like I always have done before this mess started. But it was still a smile. Couldn't wait to feel better tomorrow. I hope.

* * *

><p><strong>Otaku: Hopefully it wasn't too bad.<strong>

**Ogichi: You trying to make this fic IchiHichi 'ere? _**

**Otaku: I don't know. I don't want Zangetsu to be alone.**

**Ochigi: Good point.**

**Otaku: It can be...funny how liking Yuri made my mind open to Yaoi! XD**

**Ichigo: Aren't they kind of the same thing? O_o**

**Otaku: Yeah. I guess. Both involve two people of the same gender being in a relationship in the fictional world. **


	2. Shots, bangles, and more!

**Ogihci: Why I have long hair?**

**Otaku: I think you look good with it. ^^**

**Ogihci: Okay…*doesn't really care***

* * *

><p><em>"Hollow…"<em>

I felt a nudge.

_"So he's your hollow? Shocking he still looks like you…with an overdose of bleach."_

_"Get up, hollow."_

"I don't feel like it" I groaned. Then I felt my hair yanked up and I saw a dark-tanned chick with purple hair. She's staring above, holding my long hair. I looked to my right, King sitting nearby and to my left, a blondish white-haired man wearing all green and clogs, carrying a fan over his face. "Black sclera, blue tongue, and white skin…interesting…"

I sure hope I won't end up like a lab rat. I looked around the room. Looked boring cause it lacked some decore. Then I heard the dark chick singing softly, "Berry has a hollow, hollow, hollow, Berry has a hollow whose hair is white as snow," she sang, making my king blush as red as a strawberry, saying around the lines of, "That better not be that nursery rhyme, Yorouichi!"

"Oh? And what if it is, Berry-chan?" She questioned humorously, with a smile like that cat in that movie with the blonde chick in the blue dress.*

I clung to edge of something. Feels like those vertical bars they use in…jail cells? I think. "I see you now notice that you're in a huge crib. Don't worry. It's to prevent patients from falling out of the bed or trying to escape like in those movies Yorouichi and I watch together."

No kidding. What? You think I haven't seen one of these things before? I look at stuff like this all the time in King's memory box when I accidently fell inside it one time. Took me days to get out of there but at least I got to know about my king. This crib thingie was in one of his memories. I gotta say. King was so small when he was in one. Wonder how he looked that small to become this giantic idiot? Anyways, I saw the creepy man with glasses, holding some tube with a needle on it. It looks like one of those "shots" I saw king had in the memory bank. To top it off, the creepy man was staring at me. Oh crud. I attempted to jump out the crib, trying to to run but felt pain around my neck and fell down, back first on the floor. I saw a collar placed on my neck and king holding the end of the…leash? "What in hell was that for?"

"Urahara put a leash on you cause he knew you were going to run like that, hollow," He said, with his usual grumpy look, yanking me back.

Next thing, I saw him press a button, sending me directly at him at a fast speed The leash shortening. Let's just say it wasn't pretty. King even fell of the chair due to the force. He stood up, holding on to me as if he's hugging me from he back. "Don't even try escaping. I'm surprised you're scared of something a thousand times smaller than our sword," he said.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just put me down already."

"Say the magic word, hollow."

I thought for a moment. Oh god no! Anything but that! "Or I won't put you down," he said, smirking.

And Zangetsu thought my smiles were creepy. I give up. I'm going to hate myself for this anyway. I took a deep breath and breathed out as I spoke, "Will you put me down…" I gulped, voice lowering down. "P-please?"

"I can't hear you, hollow," he said, in a funky tune.

Great."Will you bloody hell put me fucking down, please? There I said the word, happy now?" I shouted from my lungs.

"So you have, hollow," he said, dropping me down on the cold ground. Landed on my ass too.

"The hel-"

"You asked me to put you down. Never said where," He said, snickering.

I hate you, king. Better yet, I hate myself too now. I got up, rubbing my ass form that fall. "Please sit down, hollow," said the shopkeeper. I sat down, Ichigo and the dark chick restraining me from moving out from the seat. "Now look at either of the two while Tessai's giving the shot."

I looked at the two for a few seconds until I felt something sharp piercing in me. I tried shouting, realizing until now I saw Kings hand over my mouth. I saw the liquid becoming smaller. Probably entering inside my pale body about now. "All done!~" exclaimed the shop keeper. I wasn't restrained anymore. I saw tiny drip of blood coming out right before it was covered with something. Looked like a sticker used to put on injuries. What were they called again?

"What was the shot for anyway?"

"For me to see your priceless reaction!~" The shopkeeper said, holding the fan over his face, snickering.

"Can I kick your ass then?"

"I was only joking. Seems like hollows can't take one either."

"Ha ha ha," I said sarcastically. "Now can ya answer mah question?"

"It's just to supress your coughing so it won't be a nuisance when people are sleeping."

Go figure. I looked at my ankles to see some circle with bells around them. "Like it, hollow-chan?" The dark chick asked. "Made it myself. Though, Urahara added the special effects. Care to explain them, Urahara?"

"Nah. You can though. I gotta call someone."

"It's to make sure in case if Ichigo is separate from you, be it for school, soccer, etc. Mainly to prevent you from becoming a separate soul permanently. Same with the baby blue bangles."

"Then what's the bells fer on my ankles?"

"Oh. That was just an extra touch to make a cute noise when you're walking around here."

I felt like my face turned blue from that. "Can't I just wear the bracelets? I'd get laughed at wearing these on my feet."

"It suits you. So no. Besides, you need all four for it to work anyway!~"

Crud. Just when I thought I felt better. I even saw king holding his laugh. Very funny. You're just taking any opportunity you get to laugh at me are ya, king? I heard the noise of a closed fan. The shopkeeper was back. "You can take him home now. I already informed Isshin about it and he doesn't mind so long as his house stays in one piece. Though, I recommend giving him a ride on your back since he doesn't have shoes to wear for his gigai."

What in hell is a giga-whatever it is? I saw king turning his back towards me and picking me up, holding on to my legs. I placed my arms over his neck due to fear of falling. Wait a minute. Fear? For this? God, why am I talking like this? "Hold on tight. Cause I'm not walkin for this trip. Oh and hold on to my stuff while you're at it."

I grabbed his stuff with one of my arms as he went to put on his shoes. After getting out of the store, he ran like someone was coming after him er somethin'. After a few minutes, we made it to King's place. He opened the door and moved. I saw some dude in some lab coat jumping out from the door going, "Ichigoooooooo," with his head smacked into the mail box. "Are you ever going to stop doing that? Especially when I'm carrying someone on my back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. That's the hollow Urahara was talking about. He looks bony! Bad son! You haven't been feeding him!"

"Shut up! I doubt he eats human food anyway! He looks more hungry for souls! Just because he's my hollow doean't make him my pet, dad!" I heard king shout. What's a "dad" anyway?

King enters the house. I saw two girls two-thirds his size around him. "Ichi-nii! Whos the pale anorexic girl you're carrying?"

Girl? Someone kill me now! I buried my head behind King's neck to hide the blush. Curse my skin for making my blushes obvious to the eye! And what in the hell does "anorexic" mean? "That's no girl, Yuzu. But I agree, that guy looks anorexic."

"How do you know he's a guy, Karin?"

"He has the same face as Ichi-nii but with long hair. Must be fun to have a hollow self, Ichi-nii," The brat said.

"Define fun," Ichigo said going up the stairs.

He took me upstairs to a room. As he opened the door, he looked around in the entire room. "Good. Rukia's not back from her date with Inoue," king said, placing me down on his bed and sitting down on a chair. "Yo. I gotta do homework. If you're bored, try playing with Kon."

And lo. Some stuffed animal, that looks like some lion, jumps at me and looks me in the eye, then turns to king. "Oi, Ichigo! Whose the new guy this time?"

"He's my hollow. Don't you dare show him your porn magazines, Kon!"

"Relax, Ichigo. That's something I do in my freetime."

"Whatever, perverted asshole. Those will get burnt by the time I'm in a relationship."

"That is, if you're ever going to be in one, Ichigo."

"Not to break into the conversation but, what is porn? I looked around in king's memory box and have not heard of such word."

"You're kidding me? Ichigo! You need to teach your hollow some words for a change!"

"I have better things to do than teach my hollow perverted words! Now let me do my homework before I put you back in the modsoul pill dispenser!"

"Forever a virgin!~"

"That's it!"

I saw king grab the toy, a green pill coming out. He put the green thing in a tiny box and put it in his shelf. He turned towards me. "Don't worry about it. Just read some manga."

I turned to my left to see some manga on the…small shelf/table. I took one out. Doraemon? Tch. Whatever. I read five volumes in about two hours. Why does the blue cat have no fingers? Must be a sad life for that poor guy. "Ichigo!" "Kurosaki-kun!"

I turned to see two girls standing behind the window. "Kurosaki-kun, who's the albino dude on your bed reading Doraemon?"

"Probably his fiance, Inoue," The midget said, snickering. "Got laid yet, virginberry?"

"He isn't my fiance, Rukia. He's my hollow."

"That still means he's your bitch!" The midget still snickering.

I want to murder that midget now! She's very lucky I can't now!

"Kuchiki-san! No foul language please!"

Then there was a knock in the door and a bang in the ceiling. What now?

* * *

><p><strong>Otaku: Done!~<strong>

**Ogichi: I will kill you for putting bangles and anklets on me!**

**Otaku: Act like a child all you want. Cause you aren't having them off anytime soon.**

**Ichigo: *rofl***

**Otaku: I feel old after saying this. But, I'm still a teen! **

**Ichigo: Feel free to provide some suggestions in your reviews. Cause there's always room to improve! **


	3. Sleepover and Strip poker anyone?

**Otaku: Hope I added more accent and cussing for the hollowberry this time. Gotta thank Love-san for the "Be the HICHIGO!" thing later. **

* * *

><p>Then there was a knock in the door and a bang in the ceiling. What now? I yelp, jumping behind towards the corner behind king. I saw some people coming out from the ceiling. A bald dude, a girly dude, white midget, ginger giant, and more to come. A ginger-haired woman was asking, "I thought we detected some reiatsu during our trip here,"<p>

"Try checking behind Ichigo, moron," the bald dude said.

"Eh?" She said, moving Ichigo slightly away, seeing me. "Ooooh. This cute little girl? Don't be silly, Ikkaku!"

"He's not a girl Rangiku," king said. "Also, you're making him blush a deep blue."

"You sure about that? Never heard of men wearing anklets and blushing!~" She said, holding my ankle, showing off the anklet with them bells.

"He's my hollow."

Everyone turned to stare at me. "When did a ginger like you have a hollow?" The blue-haired man asked, going towards me, eyes an inch apart from mine.

"Don't ask, Grimmjow. Also, quit trying to scare him. He hates it when people move close to him, especially tall asses like you."

"How do you know? Did you try it on him, Ichigo?" I heard the redhead giant said, adding a snicker.

"No…Rangiku was proof enough."

I poked king by his shoulders. "What, hollow?"

I whispered. _"Can ya tell er ta let go of my foot?"_

_"Why not ask her yourself?"_

How do I tell him she scares me? Great. First fear of falling now it's about a fucking woman? God I bloody fucki'n hate myself now!

"Eh? Ask me what?" The ginger-haired lady looked at me. "What did you want?"

"Umm…can ya let go of my leg?" I asked. Great. Sounding like a fuckin' pussy again.

"Oh! Sure!" She shouts, dropping my foot, making a jingle sound.

"I have to ask ya, Kurosaki. Why is your hollow so bony?" The blue man asked, squeezing my arm.

"Some case of anorexia nervosa. Except his muscle shrunk due to not training for a month. Add the muscle he would be around my weight."

"I see. How come he didn't train?"

"Chest pain, coughing and blood puking."

'Whoa! And he still lives?"

"Duh, Grimmjow! He's not human you know!" redhead said.

"I know he's not, redhead!"

"Riiiight…" redhead said, smirking.

"Will you two giants zip it?" king said. "You can make out when you're not in my house!"

I had to fuckin' snicker at tha. I even wrapped my arm over my stomach the other one coverin' meh mouth. Heck, I didn't care about the anklets as my feet were pounding the ground repeatedly. "Hey! Hollow-kun's laughing!" the auburn-haired girl said, laughing as well. I ended up coughing for a few seconds due to laughin' so damn fucking hard. "Easy, hollow," king said, patting me on the back.

I let out a yawn. "Awww, sleepy already, hollow?" king said.

"Fuck yes!"

"Awww, can't you stay up for a while? We're gonna play strip poker!" The ginger-haired woman said.

Okay…to be honest I'm not that clueless. I know what stripping is cause one time, I was completely nude when I had a sugar high. How I took my outfit out that time is still messing with my fuckin' mind. "Don't worry, hollow-chan. We'll let you and virginberry have options in the game."

"Count me out, Rangiku. I refuse to end up in my boxers like last time."

"I'll be sitting outside the room until you guys are done," said the kid with the white hair, leaving the room.

"You weren't the only one, Virginberry. And we were just messing with you. We won't do that again unless ya want ta, Kurosaki."

"Very funny, Grimmjow. Coming from the guy who gave me the option to either wear a doshi* or the shorts with strawberries on them," king said…sarcastically is a word, righ'? "Fine, I'll join. Just don't do it to my hollow."

"Say no more, Virginberry!~ Hollow-chan gets more options cause he can't take the bangles and anklets off!" The giner woman said. Did tha dark woman tell 'er about these? The ginger continued, "Okay! Who's going to shuffle the cards? How about it, hollow-chan?" she said, tossing the deck box towards my face. "I'll be the referee!~"

"Top three with the best cards in the round keeps their clothing on. Winner with the best cards in the round takes the clothes the losers bet on," said the baldy.

I know 'ow ta shuffle. Ya just move them cards aroun', right? As I shuffled and passed the cards around, blue dude said, "Kings and Jacks!"

"Aces and a king!" said the midget.

"Straight queens and a jack!" said the red dude.

Everyone else groaned. I saw my cards. An ace 'nd straight threes. Then I saw king's cards. Queen, couple of fours, 'nd a six.

"Kuchiki wins it!" Ginger woman said. "Grimmjow and Renji are free from the stripping for this round. Everyone else hand them over!"

I handed over my pajama hat, king handin' his pj shirt leaving only a sleeveless top. "Round two! Start shuffling and passing, Kuchiki-chan!"

I saw the midget cringe from being called that. She shuffled and passed them cards around. Damn, nothin' good. "All aces!" said the baldy.

"Queens and jacks!" said The auburn girl.

"Kings and jacks" said the red dude.

"Ikkaku wins it. Losers except for Orihime and Renji, take them off!"

I looked inside my shirt to see some giant hole in my chest. So that's why my chest isn't fuckin' hurtin' anymore! I took out my pj pants, exposing my navy blue blue boxers with white polka dots on 'em. "What more of your inventory has polka dots, hollow?" king said, snickering as he took off his pj pants, exposing his black boxers. What do ya know. Black sleeveless top and black boxers. King really needs to vary his colors some more. Maybe some stripes er somethin'? Nah, like I'm an expert.

Third round went on. "Kuchiki wins it again! Everyone except Ichigo and Grimmjow, take them off!"

I was afraid this would happ'n. I took off my pajama shirt exposing my hollow hole as I shivered due to the room being cold. "No way! You have a hollow hole like me?" Grimmjow shouted in shock, poking through my hollow hole and around it. I started making a small moan and pant until Ichigo grabbed me from 'm and placed me on top of his lap. "Ooops. Forgot he's your bitch and yours only," blue dude sneered.

"Can it, Grimmjow. That wasn't why I grabbed him. He's obviously shivering due to being anorexic and the fact the AC is on in my room."

"So your trying to heat him up? I can see you're doing that well judging by the blush on your hollow's face," redhead asked, a smirk in 'is face.

King blushed too with a frown on his face, whispering, "Perverted pineapple."

"Okay, hollow-chan!~ You have four options! Renji will tell you them right now and Grimmjow will pick for you!"

"Let's see. You can either...wear a yukata, a doshi*, another pair of anklets and bangles, or…have sex with Virginberry. Grimmjow's gonna pick for you. Better hope it's a good one."

Okay. I know what a yukata is. I saw a woman in king's memory bank wear one. Don't know and don't want to know what the hell a doshi is. And what in hell is "sex"? "Hmm…how about sex with Kurosaki." Said the blue dude

"You both are so fucking dead!" king shouted.

Never seen him swear before. "Um…what's sex?" I asked.

Everyone in the room turned towards me. "Don't worry, hollow. Kurosaki's gonna show ya, right, Kurosaki?" blue dude sneered, rolling on the floor laughing with arms wrapped around his stomach.

I saw king showing the middle finger as we both plopped on his bed sideways and faceing towards eachith'r. I heard him whisper. _"We'll do this in the inner world, okay?"_

_"How the fuck can we do tha?"_

_"Just concentrate about the inner world."_

I closed my eyes and the the next few seconds, I opened em. "Okay, we're at the inner world, on your bed."

"Why? And what's with the CD?"

"Some tutorial sex video my dad gave me on my sixteenth birthday. I'm going to murder him for this," king said, putting the cd in the videoplayer he just poofed up out of nowhere. There were three option boxes saying gay sex, lesbian sex, or straight sex. King selected gay sex with the remote. "Watch closely, hollow."

After watching only twenty minutes of that, I turned towards king. "Do we really have ta do tha?"

"Afraid so, hollow. Get ready," king said, plopping some pill in his mouth. "Sorry in advance for this. I'm not a fan of hurting others for things like this."

I gulped. I don't know if this is either going to be the most enjoyable or the most painful thing now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ogihci: Great, Otaku. You made a cliff hanger.<strong>

**Otaku: I'm going to put the rating up now. I have to apologize in advance cause the sex is going to be short.**

**Ogihci: Why?**

**Otaku: Cause I'm keeping this entire fic in your point of view and first person limited tends to be shorter than omniscient when it comes to first timers like you in this fic. **

**Ichigo: What was the pill I was eating?**

**Otaku: You'll figure it out next time!~ And yes I gave hollow holes in Grimmjow and the hollow's gigai. Sue me. :P Again, feel free to comment. I pefer some suggestions for making the fic better. And sorry for you HichiIchi fans. Ichigo is the seme in this one or else the title of the fic will lose meaning. See you in the next chapter!~**

***Doshie-I think it's some undergarment after I saw the pic in RenIchi OTP site. Beats me. didn't take me long to wipe that out of my mind. Thank god for short term memory.**


	4. Sex time with hollow hole!

**Ichigo: What was that pill?**

**Otaku: Out Of Character Seme Yaoi For Soft Semes pill!**

**Ichigo and Ogihci: Huh?**

**Otaku: OOCSYSS pill for short. Used for soft semes to boost their hormones to overpower their brain for a short time without delaying the yaoi. And in case if mild OOCness is going to occur.**

**Ogihci: Why is teh bottle so small?**

**Otaku: Cause I only use it when shipping you two. I use the Realistic Relationships pill for others pairs, mainly yaoi/yuri ones.**

**Ichigo: Why this one for us?**

**Otaku: Cause f**king yourself isn't realistic and the RR pill won't take effect.**

**Ichigo: When does this one take effect?**

**Otaku: Right about…NOW!**

* * *

><p>I saw king taking the pill and closing his eyes. It was around two minutes now. "You okay, king?"<p>

Next thing happened, I somehow ended up on top of my king and he pulled me into a kiss, one arm wrapped around my chest the other placed on my head. I was clueless as fuck. I felt his tongue touching mine. After a few minutes, he breaks the kiss. "Pick a choice, polka dots. Top fucking, bottom fucking, or both?" I heard king say in a serious tone.

"Um…both?"

"Both it is. Should be easy."

"Eh?"

"I say this cause I'm supposed to fuck you not break your white, skinny body, polka dots."

Okay. It's official. King's gone bonkers. I felt his warm fingers touching my hollow hole in curiosity. I let out a moan as I heard king. "So that's what happens. I can just do things from the top then," he said with a grin in his face.

He puts his finger through the hole, moving it around in a circle as he's making tiny bite marks around my neck. I moaned each time he goes around the hollow hole in a circle. I stopped counting after…eighteen? I feel like my body is sweatin'. I saw 'm bring out something and place'n it in my hollow hole with tape. He turned the thing on, making it vibrate*. I was moani'n like crazy. King was leavin' the room. "Where are ya go-dahhhh!"

"Be right back, hollow," king said.

Talk about hell. Top it off, I couldn't remove the tape 'nd everytime I tried or even made one move, the vibratin' got worse. I accidently set it to high. Way ta-daaaaaaaah- go, hollow. Ya screwed yourself up no-aaaaaaah. Damn, when is king going to take this fuckin' thing off me? After he stopped, I panted so hard. I even tried biting my hand to cover most of the moaning. Then that lead to me cryin'. Did I just mention I'm already a pussy-daaaaaaaaaaaah! Eventually I was screaming like those psychos do when hey die in em movies. I saw king coming back with a bucket and two towels. He turned off the vibrator and removed it from my hollow hole."You okay, hollow?" king asked me, wiping the wet towel over my body and face.

"Never fuckin' do tha again! I felt like I wanna cry from you doin' tha to my hollow hole," I screamed.

"Sorry, again," he said, wiping another wet towel across his own face. "Leaving a vibrator on someone for ten minutes is the worst thing to do."

"Ten fuckin' minutes you kept this thing on me?" I shouted.

"Calm down, hollow. The challenge was over so let's go. First let meput something on you."

He poofed up a navy blue sleeveless top and told me tah put it on. After that, king and I disappeared from the inner world. I felt king waking up from the bed. _"How was it, Ichigo?"_

_"Never doing that to him again!"_ king shouted.

_"Awww! Did the virginberry fuck his own hollow?" _

_"Can it, Grimmjow!"_

_"Wow! Never knew Kurosaki-kun could do that. I couldn't even do it to Kuchiki-san's in our date today!"_

_"Hollow."_ I heard king say.

"Whaaaaat?" I whined. "I don't feel like gettin' up."

Then I felt a kiss on the back, making me yelp and jump. "Hey!" I said.

"Tch. And you say you don't feel like getting up, hollow."

"Uhh…why is my neck blue?"

Everyone except me and king laughed. King even blushed a deep red. "Ichigo gave his hollow hickies!" the ginger woman said as she was on the floor laughing.

What in hell is a hic-whatever?

"I admit, Kurosaki. That was actually pretty good for a first timer. But, considering you fucked someone who's technically a part of you, you practically succeeded in taking your own virginity, if that makes any sense."

"Yeah, yeah, Grimmjow. Let's see you survive having a vibrator in your hollow hole for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes? Did your hollow pass out?" asked the girly dude who was next to the bald guy.

"Surprisingly, no, Yumichika. Though, he did started crying and biting his hand to keep quiet according to those bitemarks."

"I never knew you can be so cruel, Ichigo," the midget said.

"Some strong hollow. Panther here can only go up to five minutes during his first time," red head said, sneering.

"Fuck you. You know if I didn't have a hollow hole, you would be royally fucked, tramp."

"The fact you do makes it all fun."

"Don't make me try to fuck you, tramp."

"I'd like to see you try, panther."

"Go outside of my house if you two giants plan on doing the hank panky!" king said.

He looks really pissed. I checked the clock. "It's two a.m.!"

"Whoa! Don't tell me we played that long, hollow-chan!"

"What time was it before we played?" asked the baldy.

"It was around…eleven?" said the girly dude.

"Crud, I'm going to sleep!" king said.

"Berry is a chicken!~" said both the red dude and blue dude.

"Shut up!"

"Aww!~ Is the strawberry cranky cause he didn't get his beauty sleep?" said the two.

Bam! The two got hit with some mangas king threw at em. I hid under the blanket. Why do I have the feelin' king is fuckin' pissed? Oh yeah, cuz he is! "Will you two $$e$' quit it for the %$#^$ing day? Keep %$^3& talking and I will $^#%$ing throw more than just books at you two!"

"Damn, language. Someone's having a peri-"

King smacked threw more manga and his lamp at the two. "Don't even &$^%ing finish the goddamn sentence! I said shut the #%$ up and let me bloody sleep you ^$%&$ing $$holes! Talk any further and I'll $^#%ing murder someone!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

Midget smacked them with her bunny toy. "Can it, you giants! Anyway, it's late. Me and Inoue are going back to her house."

"I'm coming too!~ But only cause I have no where else to sleep. I won't be bothering you two. Taicho!~"

The white-haired midget opened the door. "Yea-holy moly! Get dressed you guys! Did you guys go completely insane and nude?" he said, closing his eyes.

"Ooops! Thanks for reminding us, taicho!~"

Everyone except king and I, put back on clothes and left as fast as their shunpo. "Hollow?"

"Yeah?" I said, moving the blanket.

"Why are you hiding?"

"Cause I got scared when I saw ya angry at the two giants?"

"…Oh yeah! Sorry about that. They just got on my nerves today. Bloody idiots."

"I never seen ya curse like that. Anyway, where did you go for ten minutes?"

"That…I was smacking my head at the door for torturing you like that. Then Zangetsu was asking why I was only wearing boxers and a sleevless top and was coming out from your bedroom. I explained him about the bet and I was getting some wet towels to wipe off our sweat. Then he said something like, 'so long as you two aren't pole dancing around my emo pole, I'm fine with it.' Wonder what was he thinking?"

"Beats me. Though, I do miss being in ta inner world."

"Unfortunately, Urahara said you have to stay here until you're in normal weight."

"Yeah…hopefully it won't take tha long."

"Anyways, just sleep, hollow…hollow?"

I snoozed out. "And I thought I was a heavy sleeper," said the cuckling king.

What? Just because I fell asleep don't mean I can't hear anyone. Next moment, I felt a warm hug pulling me in, my head resting on king's shoulders as I was…nuzzling fer warmth. I didn't bother about my hair being brushed.

* * *

><p><strong>Otaku: Sorry for it being short...and giving Hichigo a hollow hole for Ichigo to mess with...and no buttsmex. I'm not that big on hardcore yaoi.<strong>

**Ogihci: It won't happen again, right?**

**Otaku: It won't. I'm more of a yuri fan. I could go on with Rukia and Orihime having sex more than you two. Though, it would be too much crack I would dare not type it here! XD**

**Ichigo: There's a first time for everything. In your case, it's yaoi.**

**Otaku: Yeah...Anyways, feel free to review again. Or else Ogihci will tape a vibrator on you in your sleep.**

**Ichigo: Hey, no threats!**

**Otaku: Oh hush you! Might be last chappie before bonus chappie cause I lose interest if a fic has over six xhapters. But don't worry, I'll make the bonus fic very long either way! ^^**


	5. Bonus, Park, and Theatre Galore!

**Otaku: What good way to end a fic is a bonus chappie/oneshot, eh?**

**Ogihci: Make it good, Otaku.**

**Otaku: Since it's bonus, it will NOT be in first person Ogihci POV, it will alternate between Ichigo and Ogihci (that is not his name in the fic, don't worry). And, it will be long.**

**Ogihci: Wha will my name be?**

**Otaku: You'll see. Ichigo already knows cause he's the one naming you with Zangetsu giving suggestions. ^_^ POV will be indicated in bold and underlined. Since Ichigo's starting, the _POV_ will end with Ichigo.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ichigo POV<strong>_

I stretched out, gave a quiet yawn, and jumped off the bed. I looked at the clock. Ten O' clock? Meh, serves me right for playing that dumb poker game anyway. I turned to see my hollow still sleeping. Damn! I guess even the insane can have a really angel-like face when in rest. Either that or his white skin and hair makes it so. Rather cute. Wait. When did I say cute to stuff like that? I saw him snuggling to the blanket and pillow, possibly an attempt to gain warmth since I got up. Smirking, I went to the bed and brushed my hand through his hair and forehead. I even kissed him on the forehead before leaving to brush and shower.

Taking a set of clothes to wear and striping off my current clothes, I went inside the shower cubicle. _Should I take hollow outside to enjoy? Can't do it during school. I only have enough money for the cliché movie hangouts friends always do. Had I had some more, we could've gone to an arcade and I could show him how to play them. More fun than sitting in a chair and watch people go emotionally overboard. "Do with what you can afford, Ichigo."_

_"Zangetsu?"_

_"Hollow's slowly developing emotions based on my observations. I see it best to try to open up to him and make him open up to you and your friends to gain trust."_

_"Easy said than done, Zangetsu. I doubt they're going to agree with me being in a relationship with a hollow."_

_"They shouldn't, considering the small shinigami is in a relationship with a human girl and the tall boy is in a relationship with an arrancar."_

_"I know. But, mine's a bit complicated because he's a part of me and you. They would think I'm narcissistic or something."_

_"Think positive. If you think all these things you'll worry too much."_

_"Yeah…by the way, hollow misses you and the inner world."_

_"Did he tell you? Besides, he can always see me cause he doesn't go to school."_

_"I heard him mumble when he was sleeping with me. You better not be having dirty thoughts, Zangetsu! I see that smirk on your face!"_

_"You two are getting along quite well afterall. I should throw a party one day for you two. Hm…"_

_"Anyways, gotta go. Might be in the shower too long anyway. Later, Zangetsu."_

_"Later, Ichigo."_

I stopped the shower and went to put on my clothes. I go back to the room the to see my hollow sitting on the bed and looking outside the window. "Yo hollow. Your turn to shower. Sorry if they're a bit loose, you being bony and all that. Here's a belt to keep the pants up. You're going to need it."

The hollow took the clothes and went to the bathroom. Hmm…don't remember the time I showed him. Selective memory much? Nah, if he found it, he found it is all it matters. I picked up my phone to call my friends. "Yo Inoue and midget. Wanna hang out in the park and go to the movies? I mean if all of us have the time."

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun!"

"Call me a midget and I will come there and make you eat your phone, Ichigo."

"Kuchiki-san!~ Don't take it seriously! He was probably expecting that from you!~"

"Anyways, can you two invite Chad, Four eyes, Pineapple, and Blueberry to come along?"

"Sure! I'll probably invite Chizuro-chan and Tatsuki-chan. Asano-kun and Kojima-kun are out of town."

"Why can't you do it yourself? Oh yeah, too busy with your albino other, right, Virginberry?"

I could hear that bitch's snickering from the phone. "Shut up, midget! Anyways, see you guys at two. Movie's at six-thirty. Bye!"

"Idio-"

I turned off the phone. My hollow walked up to me. "What's tha?"

"It's a cellphone. It's used to talk to people when far away."

"Cool…What's the occasion, king?"

"Just meeting with my friends is all. Don't worry. Less than last time."

"Man. I'm so bony, your skinny wear's kind of baggy."

"Yeah yeah."

"Not that I hate 'em. Just not used to 'em. I ain't like those gangster kids with their oversized clothes nor do I plan to be like tha."

"Never thought you were, anyway. You might want to brush your hair though. Looks kind of fizzy from sleeping."

"How do ya do tha?"

I stared in disbelief. You mean to tell me you've never combed it, hollow? I sighed. "Yuzu!"

"Yeah, Ichi-nii!"

"Do you have a spare brush for this guy?"

"Eh? Sure! One minute."

After a couple of minutes, she gave me the comb. Had to snicker cause like my hollow's sleep wear, it was polka dots, minus the fact the colors were purple and orange not white and blue. "What's wrong, Ichi-nii?"

"Nah. It's okay. Was thinking about something else. Anyways, how's exam preparation?"

"Going well! I figured out my weak spots were math and history so I'm trying to get practice sessions. Karin-chan is also going for practice sessions but for reading and science!"

"Aww!~ My little sisters have academic problems? No surprise, I was even like that. Heh heh... Anyways, good luck on the exams next month for you and Karin!"

"Thanks, Ichi-nii!"

Yuzu left and I turned back to my hollow. I grabbed his hair as he tried to make me let go. "Quit being a brat and let me comb your hair! Sheesh!" I said, as I started brushing.

"Gah! Fuckin' hurts, king!"

"Wouldn't be hurting had you done it earlier! Now stay still!"

After like five minutes, I stopped brushing and removed the hair out of the brush, dumping it in the garbage can. "Why are ya removing my hair from my head?" He asked, feeling his hair to be softer and more uniform now.

"It's not. It's just to shape your hair properly and remove the weak ones so new, strong strands will grow. Trust me. I'd hate to see you bald."

"King? Is there a time I'll get a name? Cause being called hollow gets annoying eventually."

"Now that you mention it, you might need one to prevent suspicion anyway. I'll think about it later. Try to bear with hollow until then."

The hollow kept quiet, with the exception of moving his feet, causing the anklet bells to jingle. I looked at the clock. Crud, it's lunch time. I took hollow's hand and went down the stairs.

It was the usual rice with some fish dishes. Doesn't really change much on weekends. After few minutes, hollow and I finished our food and left off to tha park.

_**Ogihci POV**_

King was draggin' me to some park. Probably the same one he goes to when he was what humans call "a child". Eventually, he stopped and laid down on the grass. I did the same. You would too if you had someone holdin' your wirst and was forced to run. We laid in opposite directions, our heads touchin'. Wasn't really to hot or cold. It just felt good ta me. "You feeling better, hollow?"

"Yeah. Still some tiny coughs, though. The pukin' stopped and the only time my chest hurts is when the hollow hole is touched."

"Good. Rather fast recovery too. Then again, you're not human."

"If I was human, I would've dies two weeks ago."

"True," he said, getting up halfway while I did the same. "All you need to do is train to get your muscles back and that crazy fighter in you. Urahara said you're doing during my school days. Who knows? You could get it done faster and you can go back to the inner world so Zangetsu won't feel lonely."

I turned opposite of kings's direction. "What's wrong, hollow? You don't want to go back?"

"I do…it's just…how do I say thi-"

"Just what? You can tell me. I won't laugh."

"I…want ta know a bit more about this place. Why things work like that, cool gadgets or places that can be implemented in the inner world, and…" I spoke softly, "how to cope with these emotions I'm developin'."

"That all? Sure! No problem, hollow."

"Ya really think so, king?"

"For starters, call me Ichigo, not king. Second, I don't think, I want to help you hollow. You helped me from death and I want to help you."

"Ya already did so much fer me anyway. Not even bringin' ya back to life can compete with what ya did fer me."

"Yeah, but why not savor the moment before you go back to the inner world?"

I kept quiet. I had to give in at that point. All I could see was the smirk he had, knowing he won.

"Kurosaki-Kun!~ Hollow-kun!~ We're all here!"

"You didn't have to strain your voice, Inoue."

Ki-I mean Ichigo and I saw his friends appear. I ain't the person who would describe what people wear so don't ask.

"Aww! I just wanted to let them know, Kuchiki-san!~"

"You can call me by my name, Inoue. I even told this from our last date."

"Sorry. Just a force of habit…Rukia."

"Quit the chatter, already! It's time to have some fun," Said the black-haired chick, who was holding hands with the pink-haired chick.

**_Ichigo POV_**

We all played for a couple of hours. We tried playing soccer. Note: Never put the newbie as the goalie. He might think it's dodge ball. He meaning hollow. Then, we played hide and seek. It took us thirty minutes to find my hollow after finding everyone else in under few minutes, the midget and four eyes tieing for second place since it took fifteen minutes to find them. Hollow said he was hiding under a white basket until he saw some kids getting kidnapped by thugs. After saving them, the kids made some comments about his eyes. Couple of them were freaked out while others thought it was cool. The time we came by, the kids left. I looked at the time. An hour left. Guess it's time to leave the park. I heard movie lines take a while so best to arrive for the best seats, even if the movie isn't 3D. Besides, it's getting a tad dark to play in the park anyway. "You guys! I think we should get ready to go, now!"

"You need to work on your planning, Kurosaki. We could've just picked the movie and buy the tickets ahead of time."

"Yeah, yeah. But who cares? There's still time."

"No respect. Guess that makes you and your hollow perfect for eachother."

"I heard tha, four eyes!"

"My point exactly!"

"Oi! Quit talking and let's go!" Grimmjow shouted, since he was ten feet ahead of us.

We ran to the theatre. There was some weird english film, not that there weren't japanese ones at all. Funny how the hell verse movie was there. As if we need to see a movie we acted on. Not like it's a big deal since there are plenty of series that have movies. Zatch Bell, Dragon Ball had a huge amount, Yu Yu Hakusho, and so much more. We looked around the Hollywood section. What's Hunger Games? Would check it out but I've never read the series and I doubt hollow would have read it too. Breaking Dawn? Nah. Title sounds lame. Human Centipede? Nah. And it's rated R anyway. "Wanna see the Lo...rax guys?"

I replied. "Eh? Sure, Inoue, considering no one else picked yet. None of us are going to laugh anyway."

"The Lorax it is, then!" Shouted Chizuro, whose arm was wrapped around Tatsuki's…not going to say. Let's just say Tatsuki elbowed her for that one. Heh heh…

We bought some tickets and snacks and dashed in the theatre. I really hate shitty trailers that pop out before the movie started. Even when I was a kid. I always ended up eating the snacks before the movie played. Gah! Finally! Let the movie drama and snack time begin!

**_Ogihci POV_**

I'm confused a bit. Something to do with some brat that went past some border…with some funky colored trees and some orange-lookin'…thing with a yellow…mustache is it? I liked the red motorbike. But, I think Grimmjow and Renji's motorbike still beats the puny thin' anyday. Ki-I mean Ichigo told me he never understood 'em. Somethin' to do with the space being too small 'nd how people can turn without the motorcycle fallin' sideways. Otherwise, the designs looked pretty cool ta 'im. I kind of like 'em. But, considering I have no driving experience at all. I'd probably end up like those passengers who hug the driver very tight ta prevent fallin' anyway. I ended up fidgeting cause I don't know how humans can sit in a chair for over a half an hour. My training never really helped with tha. There must be some other strength that involved tha I never knew about. Couple of people in the theatre were questioning the sounds coming from my anklets and bracelets. Luckily, there was a five minute break and Ichigo dragged me outside. I saw the serious look in his face. Then he kind of snickered. "Looks like you're energetic, hollow. Find it hard to stay in one place for a long time?"

Kill me now. He noticed. I put my head down, seeing my left foot moving around behind my right foot and my arms behind my back 'em kids that got in trouble fer somethin'. Way ta go, hollow. Ya became a shy pussy, in front of Ichigo of all people, again. Fuck it. I'd say this if it was anyone anyway. Way ta go. To top it all fuckin' off, I was blushing too. Did I mention so many times I hate myself? Good, then I won't bother repeatin' myself. "Anyways, I got you a name. Might be a bit cliché but it'll have to do."

He pulled. I felt his voice tickling my ear as he said the name. He let go and asked me. "You okay with the name, Shiro? Took me and Zangetsu a few minutes. We would've called you Hichigo but it would lead to pronounciation problems so wer picked Shiro to keep it simple."

"Yeah. It complements my eyes, hair and skin. So…why not?"

"Good. Let's go back. The break's probably over by now."

We got back inside the theatre and watched the movie. When it was over, we ate some dinner at some place called "Panda Express". Ichigo told me that shrimp are some kind of fish. I doubt Zangetsu would care so long as I ain't eating the sea creatures in the inner world. After we all ate. We read some pieces of paper that was 'em cookies. That is, I took the paper out after eatin' the thing. "A person with respect can have the wisdom of such that of the elders. The fuck does that mean? You calling me and old fart, you piece of paper?"

"I means that if you respected your peers, people wouldn't make fun of you."

"Respect my $$, four eyes. They chose to mess with my hair, their 'respect' problem."

"And you don't forgive people easily, anyway."

"Like I really should. Anyway, care to tell your fortune?"

"Mine's just the 'Your knoweldge will lead you to a good career and a fun hobby.' Doesn't really change much."

"La-ame." Grimmjow said. "Mine's 'live life free to the fullest.' Rather short fortune. Like it when things are short and simple."

"Just like your brain, panther," Renji said, snickerin'. "Anyways, mine is 'cutting your hair could cut out your lifestyle and attitude."

"You'd look scary whith short hair, anyway, Renji," said Rukia. "Oooh! Inoue's got a good one!"

"Aww!~ It's not as good and funny like everyone else's, Rukia!~"

"Come on! You mean to say 'Your smiles and joy are like the rays of sunshine' isn't a good one! Mine's only 'a friend with the mind and calibur of a teacher can even be your parent if desired.' I might as well smack you if you put yourself down like that again!"

"Please don't, Rukia."

"She's right, Inoue," said…Chad's 'is name, righ'? "It's actually true. Your smiles technically stop use from looking down and sad. You should keep your head up is what she's saying."

"What's yours, Chad?"

" 'A tall man with a big heart can surpass anything.'"

"You got both those qualities. That explains how you're in the top twenty in school," said four eyes.

Tatsuki and Chizuro were talking about their fortunes. Tatsuki's was something like, "Your fighting prowess will prosper as long as the path is a good one. Chizuro's was, "Lesbians like you will still get a chance to be loved by your other."

"Yo hol-"

"Shiro's da name Ichigo gave me."

"Shiro, my apologies. Do you want to share yours?" The midget asked.

"Hmm…'To open the door of the world, you hafta open the door with yer heart and mind.' Whatever that means."

"You're already there. Sort of," Ichigo said "You kind of opened yourself to us and you're trying to open your mind to things you can't understand. Now some problems are helping understand and cope with feelings and emotions but you're getting there, Shiro. Sorry if I said something personal."

"It's okay. I understood anyway. That's more important than those who are hearin',"

"Guess so, Shiro."

"Umm…Ichigo?"

"Yeah, Shiro?"

"Can I…show ya somethin' outside?"

"Eh? Sure. But, I have to wait for the rece-"

"You go, Ichigo. We'll do it. Inoue's even got an employee discount. Works for any restaurant she goes to. Since there's more than five of us, she's letting you two pass by for free."

"Way to make me feel guilty, four eyes."

"Don't worry, Kurosaki-kun! You and Shiro-kun need it anyway."

"Thanks, Inoue. We owe you one."

I grabbed Ichigo's wrist and took him outside the place. We ran past the street, almost getting runover by 'em giant cars. We ran to the grass with a small pond, not the giant one across the street. I'm afraid something mught pop out from tha' one. I pointed him to those white dots in the sky. "They're just stars, Shiro. They light out the night sky. Don't you see these?"

"No. You close your eyes the time I try ta get the opportunity anyway. Besides, I know what they are, Ichigo."

"Sorry."

"Nah. Dun worry about it. Least I get ta seem 'em now."

"Don't ask me how they're there. Ask four eyes for all that info. Him or Inoue to be honest."

"I sorta know how. Somethin' about some expolosion which made a bunch of stuff move around. That's all I know."

"Never knew someone like you was interested in the Big Bang Theory."

"Baazinga!* There's a library inside the innerworld. They're usually books from yer library or what ya read in yer school."

"How come I never knew?"

"For starters, ya rarely visit cause yer so busy. Two, Zangetsu poofed it there to store books ya read from yer memory."

"Hey look! A shooting star! Make a wish, Shiro. It could come true."

I saw the falling star. I only wish ta understand why I truly train. And I don't mean fer the lean muscle crud to keep me in shape. I mean why I truly train? What benefit do I get despite never being the king. That's what I want ta know. I turned towards Ichigo. He was ponderin' about somethin' too, until he turned towards me.

"So…what did you wish for?"

"Nothing much. Just wishing about what more I would see in yer world," I lied. He even figured it out but kept quiet. "What about you, Ichigo?"

"Nothing much but the usual, train harder, get stronger."

I knew he was only telling half the truth. Then again, I told a lie so I shouldn't dare try ta get the whole truth. I laid down on the grass, stetchin' my arms and legs like I did at the park. "Feeling sleepy, Shiro."

"Yeah."

"It's twenty-two thirty. Didn't expect much anyway. But, you can't sleep here. We got to go home around now, anyway."

"Meh. What if I dun't wanna move?"

**_Ichigo's POV_**

Heh. You wish I'd leave him here. I went down to pick him up and went towards the restaurant doors to see my friends outside. "Shiro-kun okay, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't worry, Inoue. He just fell asleep like he usually does. I sometimes question why he nuzzles my neck sometimes."

"Maybe he loves you?" Rukia guessed. Dirty midget.

"Doubt it. Even if he did, it would be a new experience for him and I anyway. Though, I have some understanding about love. Not sure about Shiro."

"It's kind of cute, anyway! I mean, when he came around, you started smiling a lot. He kind of opened your heart too!"

"Thanks, Inoue! Sure he'll appreciate what you said. I gotta go! It's not easy to carry someone for a long time! See ya guys!"

As they said goodbye, I ran back home. Shit. It was raining too. After a few minutes I reached the house. I ran up to the room. "We're here, Shiro."

"Let me sleep," he whined.

"Sorry, we're soaking wet. We got to take a bath. If you don't, you'll catch a cold."

"Didn't we do tha in the mornin'?"

"Yeah. But here, it's done twice a day, hollow."

We both were called downstairs. Great. It was dad. "You two are soaking wet! You two better get in the tub in the downstairs bathroom!"

"You're sayin' we're doin' it at tha same time?"

"Yes, hollow. No further delays. You two go. I'll get the towels and clothes ready for you two."

Shiro and I ran inside the bathroom. We stripped off our clothes and got the tub ready. Shiro kind of shivered. Come to think of it. How did a insane hollow who enjoys to kill became a cute softie, despite still being a bit arrogant and having some fighting power? Did I just call him cute again? Feel free to call me Crazyberry from now on. I got my own cute twin to care for. Yay me. Yeah, I know I said cute again. Sue me. Can't really help it can I? I saw him plunging himself under the water, his hair only being up on the surface. Does he always do that? Maybe, maybe not. It's not my buisness to know anyway. I put some soap and plopped myself inside to wash it off. I put my head towards Shiro's, leaving a few inches. He was smiling! I don't mean that evil smile. It was one angels would be proud for. I poked his head, making him go backto the surface as I came back, snickering at him. "What was that fuckin' for, king?"

"Sorry, you looked to cute and peaceful I just had to poke you. Besides you have to put soap on yourself, or do I have to do it for you?"

"Nah. I know," he said, placing some soap all over him. After a few minutes, I drained the water and got up to wrap the towel over my waist. I threw one to Shiro. He caught it before it touched the water and wrapped himself quickly. Minus him being bony, we have the same body type anyway. So we didn't make a fuss about noticing eachother half nude. No fangirls. Even if I did saw his balls, that's like me seeing my own only his being…not my skin tone and I'm not someone who would picture that anyway.

We got our pjs one, ran upstairs, and went to sleep. "Ki-"

"Told you not to call me that."

"Ichigo?"

"Yes?"

"Based on what I saw, I understood clearly why you're king and king only. It takes true stength to deal with what you have ta do everyday. School drama, feelings, bein' with your friends, dealin' with yer dad, and all that stuff. To be honest, I wouldn't be able ta deal with all tha. I guess I understand now why king…is king.

I dragged Shiro down to my be. I myself too, plopped down. I dragged my blanket up just above my shoulders and his. I places my hand over his face. "Look hollow. You have a point. But, I don't want be considered king and you the horse anymore. Just two individuals being together."

"Two?"

"I would include Zangetsu. But, he prefers being the cameraman in the relationship. Mainly, watching us get along."

"Yeah."

"Back to what I'm saying. I said this because I want to consider ourselves as equal individuals. This king and horse thing is rather childish now. We're in a relationship now so it's best to keep ourselves like equals. Understand, Shiro. No more calling me king. Ever. Just Ichigo will do."

"I understand…Ichigo."

"Good. Now let's shut our eyes and enter dreamland!"

I hugged Shiro, holding him. I even felt him wrapping my arms over my shoulders and his legs over my waist. "You don't have to hold on to me that much, Shiro."

"But yer so warm, I couldn't resist, Ichigo…," Shiro mumbled, nuzzling my neck in an attempt to gain more warmth.

Can't blame him for the AC on in my house, despite the fact he wearing his pjs. How many polka dot patterns does this hollow have? He's wearing red pjs with green polka dots! I can imagine the strawberry jokes forming now. I slowly closed my eyes, tightening the grip on Shiro's chest a tad bit. Hope he had as much fun as I did today.

* * *

><p><strong>Otaku: Done! It better have been in character this time or I'm going to cry!<strong>

**Ichigo: Calm down. You wrote so much, I doubt they could care anyway. Also, you're typing this during your per-**

**Otaku: I was just kidding about the crying part. Sheesh! Also, don't continue the sentence.**

**Ogihci: Please review to correct Otaku. She would prefer that over mere praises. But she likes those too. It boosts her confidence in writing. She's even plannin' a sequel. So tune in next time!**

**Otaku: At least the 4000 words college essay feels a bit easier now.**

***Bazinga- Please watch Big Bang Theory to find out.**


End file.
